Perfect Sacrifice
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: CHAPTER4. Hermione and Draco pursues a dangerous friendly relationship though they were yearning for something more. [Excerpt Blaise to Draco : “Your claim works against you Draco. You love her. You can’t deny it now” “What is it to you if I do?
1. Chapter 1 Disguise

Perfect Sacrifice ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disguise  
  
MP3 song of choice : My Immortal by Evanescence [from after the journal entry onwards]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
***March 29  
  
"Subtle Hysteric : Dulce et Decorum est Pro Amor Mori"  
  
You. . . A creature who unintentionally devoured my senses dry of my own emotions. . . A human who's culpable of my depleted ego. . . A person who molded sense out of obscurity. . .  
  
I hate you. . . my entity filled with your sarcasm and ignorance purges the life out of my life. I was deprived of an identity that you shattered into smithereens. The contradiction of your emotions with mine is too vivid to reject knowing because you faced me with this reality, yet I accept by will without regard to reason.  
  
Because it's you. . . years built the link between us two. Your paradoxical notion towards life, living it halfway, and immortality, bonded two worlds together---yours and mine.  
  
Do I complain in satiety? I don't. It's because I don't complain at all.  
  
It's because you're my companion, intimate friend, and associate. Six years of absorption of each other made me convulse inside, agitating in the time lest I might not be able to contain our friendship much longer. We've gone through a labyrinthine road of ups and downs, though I reckoned we take it nice and slow. But we didn't. You're still beside me, not desiring to leave me alone.  
  
One fateful day came a sudden squall and I was caught unattended. You liked me. . .you wanted me, more of me. . . more than being friends. For I was demented to think I was right, I went away. I avoided you by all ways and means I could. I felt so violated. I never expected you to feel that way towards me.  
  
But was I really violated? Did you break my private barriers and stepped into my territory without my consent? In the first place, did I build any wall around me to secure myself from anything that could cause me to fall into a fit of paranoia? Did I? Is this life, identity, or whatever scholars would call it, mine? Do I own what you wanted from me?  
  
I felt saturated of keeping myself out of your sight, shunning a shady past behind. At first I thought lies clouded that past---that it was engulfed into a lake of illusion and fiendish intentions. And I was wrong. Who cares for I am always wrong!  
  
And now, it makes me suffer in unspoken words. . . My friend, a profession I must make without due restraint. The passion flooding through my being could not be held back much longer.  
  
I love you. Though I reckon you would not understand, and never comprehend, I still insist that I not let go of this feeling.  
  
This love is your frustration. This love is what you long beg prayed for. This love was never there when you were willingly offering it to me. This odious love was what you deserved, long, long before. It's only now it's revealed itself. . . and now is too late. Too late that it could take eternity for me to walk pass by it again.  
  
But would you ever love me again the same way you did?  
  
Oh no. . . please don't. I'm not worthy. If it couldn't equal this affection just never let it be. . .  
  
My vow of love will never be broken. My vow of love will stand against the mightiest tempest. . .  
  
I will live in remorseful narcosis, still in deliverance of my foolish pride into an abyss of distress, in submission of my gnarled quiescent of a once-abasing truth. . .  
  
You loved me when I didn't, now I love you when you don't.  
  
If demeaning me with all foul words and cuss can suffice this absurdity, take it all on me. I would most gladly accept. Just don't tell me you can't love me back anymore. You will only bring me into a misleading hallucination that will push me to try what we long wanted to do. . . Die. . .  
  
Die in your arms. . . Die from your hands that I long wanted to be stained with your warm blood. It would be an honour, whichever way you see it, because we compromised with each other that we will die. . .Die together.  
  
But it's such a shame. This one truth of my love for you has been forever concealed. . . and still I have not a plan of telling you. I'm a barren purpose that has met the deadline. . .  
  
My friend, my love, I'm dying. Could I just wish my last? Wish that before I leave, I could hear your usual harsh, tactless words telling me otherwise that you loved me, and that you never stopped?. . .  
  
Point taken? Cease to expect possibility.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Hermione shut close her diary after the last mark she did that day. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were eagerly taking in some space in their tummies. She stared wearily at the food in front of her and slumped her back even more as she stared blankly at the table.  
  
"Are you alright Mione?" asked Ginny in a gentle voice.  
  
Hermione slowly looked up to Ginny and gave her a faint smile. "Reckon so. I don't feel like eating anything tonight". She resumed to bowing her head back down as Harry took an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Want to talk about it? You don't look too good. You're pale and sickly", Harry said, with his emerald eyes wandering curiously through Hermione's.  
  
"I reckon not Harry. Pardon me but if by chance I do have a problem right now, I'd manage it myself. Thanks for the offer anyway."  
  
"---Then you do have a problem! . . .I didn't mention anything about it and you just did." Harry appeared as if he was right again in a question in Potions given by Snape...which was least likely to happen.  
  
Slightly irritated, Hermione said controllably, "Harry, I think this is not the right time to talk about it. Maybe soon. . ."  
  
"Uh, well okay. If you say so." Harry simply shrugged and went back to eating.  
  
Harry was spooning down some chow when Draco walk past the Gryffindor table and glared intently at Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, was ogling at the table and didn't see who just passed by her, apparently caused by the disturbing entry she had just written.  
  
Draco stopped at once and stood majestically behind Hermione. The students started to look towards their direction, a number whispering to each other, with some trying to finish their food at once just in case anything happens again between Harry's company and Draco's cronies.  
  
The white blonde-haired Slytherin Quidditch Captain put a firm hand over Hermione's numb shoulder when Ron suddenly revolted from his seat and spat furiously, "Hey! Don't touch her Malfoy!" Ron's face matched the red of his hair.  
  
Draco smirked at Ron's defensive stance and shrugged the presence of the Redhead off. "Granger, are you alright?", Draco asked in a rather nonchalant voice. . . which was loads better than having a hint of malice in it.  
  
Hermione woke from her trance by Draco's touch. "Who do you think you are to ask me that?", Hermione spat at once.  
  
"Well I'm Draco Malfoy, if you weren't informed", Draco replied as he took his hand off. Ginny watched Draco from her seat, trying to convince herself there was nothing else than disgust in Draco's voice.  
  
Harry stood as well and he managed to push Draco roughly---who was around three, four inches taller than he was. "Get away from her Malfoy, or I'll--- "  
  
Draco saw the anger steaming inside Harry but he thought nothing of touching a spot more on Harry. He wasn't his goal for that day. . . It was Hermione. "You'll what?" Draco threatened with an evil smirk. "You can't do anything foolish on me whilst I'm on school grounds. . ." Draco sighed then resumed to looking at Hermione. "Err, Granger, I'd really like to know what's bothering you."  
  
Hermione glared behind her, at Draco, and snapped, "You wouldn't care about me! I'm the mudblood of your sickening existence and you have not a right to go meddling in my affairs. If you'll excuse me, I want to be left alone". Hermione with great loathing, stood as well and started to scamper away without a thought that she left her things behind. . .  
  
"Granger, come back here!", Draco yelled as he tried to keep pace with Hermione's strides. Ron was about to go after them but Ginny held him back. "No brother. Let them be", Ginny said.  
  
Ron glared at his sister as if she was some lunatic. "WHAT? You want me to let Malfoy go after her? What if he does something?"  
  
"Well Ron, it's not for you to decide whether or not Hermione would talk to him or not. Besides, they're enemies. It's just like that", replied Ginny rather calmly.  
  
"JUST-LIKE-THAT? Ginny, enemies aren't SUPPOSED to be checking on each other like THAT!" Ron yelled as he turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"No arguments here but I'd rather you stay." Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice as he glanced over the rim of her goblet to see if Ron was staying or what.  
  
Ron slumped back to his seat, with his lips pouting like a little child, witnessing Harry going over Hermione's diary.  
  
Harry was so keen into reading when Ginny tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jolt from where he sat.  
  
"Err, Harry, I suppose you shouldn't be reading THAT", reminded Ginny as she pointed to Hermione's diary that was resting above the table.  
  
Harry gave her a confused look. "I know Gin. . . but---but, the problem Hermione has right now is him. . .", muttered Harry as his voice faltered.  
  
"Who?", Ron asked stupidly, still worrying what could happen to his best friend and love interest in case Draco did really run after her.  
  
"N-nothing. . .it's just--- strange", Harry mumbled to himself, almost not audible to anyone else on the table.  
  
Ginny knew what Harry was talking about and only Ron was caught unaware.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Granger, wait up!" Draco ran faster to keep up with Hermione.  
  
"Could you just leave me alone?", Hermione spat, her blood rising to the temples of her already-flushed cheeks.  
  
"No", replied Draco simply. He had just put himself to a stop.  
  
Hermione stopped at once and turned her face at him. "You almost revealed our secret friendship back at the hall! What were you thinking?!"  
  
Draco didn't change the expression on his face. It was still rather blank. "I was thinking about you, actually."  
  
Hermione stomped her foot against the floor rather childishly while her knuckles met the side of her hips. "You should've asked me after dinner when I'm alone!"  
  
"But I couldn't help it seeing you like that!" Draco's arms suddenly flailed around in his suppressed rage.  
  
Hermione's eyes had turned to slits and she as already pale in seething anger. Her hands were trembling and her teeth were almost chattering. Involuntarily, a firm finger pointed towards Draco, as she tried to make her point. "WELL, you'd better condition yourself seeing me like this because from this moment on, I'll be like this!"  
  
Draco tried to come nearer only to be stopped by Hermione's palm up against him in midair. "For what reason? Hermione Granger, I couldn't fathom your complex mind!", said Draco in defense, eyes wide in shock of such behavior.  
  
"So can't I." Hermione said simply. She turned her heels to the opposite direction and started to run for it again. . . her tears that welled up in her eyes escaped the constraints of her strained brown orbs. . .  
  
. . . and Draco knew well it wasn't the right time for them to talk, that he went back to his dormitory without going back to the Great Hall for Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
************************************************  
  
Hermione sunk herself beside her bed silently, wanting to drown herself in the disturbing silence. Her heart beat and irregular rhythm, too bizarre for her other systems to comprehend. . . hands were clammy and cold. . . eyes shut in remorse---in utmost emotional pain. . . of mental strain. . . of a love forbidden. . .  
  
//Oh Draco. . . you shouldn't know about this!. . . This is not right! I can't love you now, or ever. It's going to destroy us both! You have already shunned your memories of loving and you aren't willing to meddle with it again. What if I told you that I love you? I can't imagine how life would be if I did tell you that I love you. . . no, it can't be. . . I can't tell you. . .  
  
Oh Merlin! Help me! He's my friend, don't make me lose him right now! I need him. . . I need him too damn much. . . he is the only one I could talk about this yet he is the one I am talking about. . . no, kill me now. . . not like this. This is all too confusing. . .It's too painful to bear . . .//  
  
With one deep breath, eyes still shut, her body failed her and she fell onto the floor like an old ragged doll---unconscious . . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here is the edited version. I find this much better than the first. I'll go to the next chapter and edit! Yay!  
  
***For now, tulaloo! (and oh, as usual, READ AND REVIEW!)Ü 


	2. Chapter 2 Forsaken

Pefect Sacrifice ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 2 Forsaken  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's conscious mind has awakened at last. Her eyes were still shut but she was already aware that she was still---alive.  
  
She breathed once. . . smelling some familiar fragrance. Hermione breathed even deeper the second time and acknowledged the smell even more. She went on for about three more. . . And slowly, she opened her eyes, slightly irritating them with the bright sunlight.  
  
//Wait, this is not the ceiling of my room!//  
  
"That was a stupid thing to do Granger", a voice beside her said.  
  
Hermione tilted her head immediately to the side, witnessing Draco beside her with his arms crossed above his chest.  
  
"And what are YOU doing here, may I ask?", Hermione queried in an infuriated voice.  
  
Draco remained I his stance, not tearing his eyes away from Hermione's mad ones. "Have you tried asking yourself why you ARE in the infirmary early in the morning?"  
  
"No. I could hardly care less", Hermione spat.  
  
"Aren't you snappy today? Well, if you don't want me around then I'll leave you to your own mind." Draco swiftly turned around towards the door out of the hospital wing when a word escaped Hermione's lips.  
  
"---W-wait!"  
  
Draco turned his head back at Hermione with a brow raised in questioning, though he did not utter a word.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be THAT mean", Hermione voiced in a low tone. Her face said the same thing.  
  
Draco nodded in a morose manner, trying to tell Hermione he understood, then he turned for the door again.  
  
Hermione sat up and another word came off her. "Draco. . .", this time rather faint.  
  
Draco stopped without looking back. He stood in the disturbed silence of their voices. "What is it now Granger?" He knew at once what Hermione's voice tried to convey, that he did not have enough courage to turn again, to stall, to stay longer in Hermione's presence.  
  
"W-what's this?" Hermione's almost whispered to the air, her eyes beginning to water again.  
  
"What do you mean?", Draco asked in a tone that cared nothing for the absurdity of the conversation. . . though as much as he tried, his voice broke and he choked on his words.  
  
"You're not like this. You don't let me feel like I'm nothing to you." Hermione's tone didn't want to accuse. . . how could she talk as if she was superior to Draco? . . . when she was the one SUFFERING in the kind of connection that they were having?  
  
Draco fell silent. He was uncertain if he was to answer. "What's THIS?", Draco asked in return.  
  
"You don't this to me. This is the first time that you've been aloof when we're together. Is there anything wrong?" Hermione's tears flowed freely over her skin and fell to her blanket, wetting it.  
  
"Have you asked yourself that question?" It was Draco's time to whisper, in musing---in his half-admittance that he was also doing half, and doing nothing half of their relationship.  
  
Hermione wasn't able to answer. She was thinking of anything to say but Draco cut her in. "You're not like this Hermione! You're slowly making yourself unattached to our friendship. I don't know what the hell is happening to you. For one thing, I don't like being in this situation!" Draco was yelling his lungs out inside the hospital wing, luckily, Madam Pomfrey wasn't around. His breathing became deep and after he inhaled slowly and more deeply, he said, "We're becoming what we used to be. . ." Draco still had his back against Hermione.  
  
Hermione was shocked at Draco's claim. She wasn't expecting words like that would come from Draco. He isn't very open about his emotions aside from his stories that he told everytime they were together.  
  
"What WERE we?", Hermione asked rather ignorantly.  
  
Draco tilted his head to the side slightly and from the corner of his eye that glared back at Hermione, he mouthed with conviction---  
  
". . .Enemies." His word final. The tone final.  
  
Draco marched away from Hermione's sight, leaving her alone in her thoughts.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
It was Transfiguration for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They sat in the farthest row from the first in front. Hermione was still a bit light-headed from the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her, and from all the musing she had to do on what was happening between Draco and her. . . what made it worse for her was the fact that she could not turn to anyone at that moment. She couldn't simply turn out in the open and tell Harry and Ron that she was already civil with Draco. . . nor could she tell that she was already loved him. . .  
  
Unfortunately, Harry and Ron noticed that Hermione hasn't mouthed a word since that morning. "Er, Mione, you aren't yourself today and last night. Is it THAT bad?", Ron asked in a very caring manner.  
  
Hermione shifted her eyes from the floor to Ron. She gave him a warm smile. "I don't know really. I'm not in a good mood."  
  
"It's not like you being miserable".  
  
"Really? I'm always like this. No need to worry." Hermione forced a smile but to no avail of its sincerity.  
  
Ron took Hermione's hand and kissed it. "Hermione, if it's your problem, then it's ours as well. Don't burden yourself too much. You could always tell me about your PMS."  
  
A book met Ron's head and he slumped forward towards the table in front of him. "Ron! It isn't funny!", Harry yelled to get it through Ron.  
  
"I was just trying to make our Mione smile!" yelled Ron in defense.  
  
That did it. Hermione let out a faint chuckle and put her arm over Ron's shoulder. "Thanks Ron. That sure made my day", Hermione said in a better smile.  
  
Ron blushed profusely with Hermione's statement. //It never occurred to me that she liked me too. . . one point over the Scarhead! At least for once a girl liked me!//  
  
Hermione turned her head around seeing Draco walk in with Crabbe and Goyle following him. Draco glared at her with a dominant look of hate in his eyes.  
  
Hermione felt like crying that time. Tears were actually welling up in her eyes already but she thought she could stand it longer. Maybe Draco was just upset, or so she thought it was the case.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered the room as well and every one sat in their own seats. "Today, you're given time to work on your research works for your projects. We're going to the library for you not to bother going there during your breaks. Since I have a lot to do this morning to help the Headmaster, I will leave you to Mr. Ron Weasley who will make sure all of you will behave. . . for a moment please, I will just look for your assigned topics. . ." McGonagall scoured through the pile of papers on her desk.  
  
Draco stared at Hermione who sat behind him, diagonally to his left.  
  
Hermione felt eyes staring at her. . . and she was right. Draco was looking at her as if she was a prey. Hermione just stared back with a soft look in her eyes for deep inside, she was being broken apart by the mere thought that Draco was hating her more by the second.  
  
//Draco, please don't do this to me. . .// Hermione pleaded in her thoughts.  
  
*And what do you think YOU're doing?*, a voice came in her head.  
  
Hermione shook her head to see if she was hallucinating. Did she just hear a voice in her head?  
  
*It's not my fault if I'm doing this to you. It's your fault Hermione Granger! You've forgotten it was our sixth year as secret mates yesterday and you didn't even greet me!*  
  
Hermione pinched her arm to heck if she was dreaming. She let out a small groan with the pain she caused to herself, then she looked back at Draco.  
  
*You are so stupid. Why pinch yourself?*  
  
That did it. Hermione raised a brow at Draco. Draco smirked back at her.  
  
//Are you reading my thoughts?//  
  
*It's not my fault as well if I can*  
  
With that, Draco faced front again and left Hermione, once more, in her own thoughts.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The students strolled towards the library with Ron proudly leading the way. The three walked affront of the others when someone pushed Hermione to the side with much force. She almost fell onto the floor, lucky that Harry was quick enough to catch her.  
  
"You walk like a slug. My time is precious and you're wasting it", Draco voiced smugly.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco and got her composure back, only to gain at him. She threw her strong hand at Draco's back, and another at Dracos' forehead. She was fuming mad that she slapped Draco on his perfect pale cheek.  
  
Draco rubbed his cheek where Hermione had aimed and looked at her rather amused.  
  
"What do you think YOU're doing?", Draco asked in a malicious tone.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? I was walking quietly here when you went like a bulldozer, shoving me to the side as if I don't exist!"  
  
"Don't I do that every so often? Mudblood, you've forgotten the fact that we are enemies and it's none of your business if I do that. I'm Draco Malfoy and you're going to get your detention tonight for deliberately assaulting the best student-Quidditch Captain in Hogwarts!"  
  
Hermione slapped Draco again. . . harder the second time around.  
  
Draco was about to slap her back when a hand caught his fist. It was Ron's. "You hurt her and you'll never be able to play Quidditch again", Ron warned.  
  
Draco pulled his hand away from Ron and fixed his robe. He glared indignantly at Hermione again---one that pierced through her.  
  
Hermione ran away from the crowd and out of their sight.  
  
Draco 'hmph-ed' and continued walking towards the library as if nothing happened---putting up the façade that his schoolmates were accustomed to witness since they have stepped foot on Hogwarts. . . only that it was something else revolting inside him.  
  
//Why Draco?. . .// asked Hermione pleadingly in her thoughts. . . searching for an explanation why everything was going on as it was.  
  
Draco lowered his head in humiliation of himself. It wasn't him that morning. . . nor was he himself back at the infirmary. . . He found himself pitying himself for wasn't being the friend Hermione always had.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hermione opened her closet and threw everything in it out. She searched anxiously for the secret box where she had put her personal things that had been memorable to her since birth. When she found it at last, she got hold of it and took it to her bed where she sat confined in her silence. She opened the box and revealed letters of all sorts, some ribbons from the gifts she received, charm bracelets her muggle friends gave her, and lastly, a silver dagger she received from Krum when he came from Spain.  
  
She took the dagger in front of her, slowly laying it down on the plush sheets of her bed. Hermione ogled at it with a weak glint in her eyes, hinting some weakness. . . and some strength. . . in irony of existing inside her both at the same time.  
  
She felt it all coming to an end. She was getting tired. And she wanted to do something about it.  
  
All of the schoolwork she perfectly managed to do all her life. . . the part-time modeling she secretly had in Paris during vacations. . . the quality-time she had with her family. . . the laughs she had with Harry, Ron, and Ginny--- it was all routinary. She didn't want to have it all over again. It tired the hell out of her so badly that she wanted to end it. . . to end it all with the pain of slitting her wrists open and making her bleed to her death. . .  
  
//I must do this now before anyone thinks of coming after me inside here//  
  
Hermione grabbed the dagger firmly in her right hand. She wasn't shaking the least. She had affirmed to herself that she wanted it to happen.  
  
//Draco, you think I don't get affected by all this---WELL I AM! As much as I would want to fix this now, I know you want to let go. You're tired of this as well too, am I right Draco? You're tired of having me as your friend! . . . but I loved you all this while and you can't give it back to me---even if I tell you that I do. . .//  
  
She placed the blade of the dagger over her wrist, closing her eyes slowly. She breathed deep her lasts. . .  
  
In a hardened resolve, Hermione pushed the cold metal onto her skin, slowly running it over with much exerted effort to make sure there was nothing else after that. . .  
  
The pain she caused herself was too much. . . she felt the spurt of blood from a major vein go loose. . .the first drops of blood indolently run over her skin. Crimson liquid tainted her skin. . .  
  
The pain started to tow on her. The mutilated hand shook violently for some time and then went numb. Her mind was in a swirl, slowly lulling her confused thoughts. . . for once, it was giving her serenity. . . with her life being taken away . . .  
  
Her back fell on her bed, with her eyes shutting close. The pain was still there but she smiled. . . smiled knowing it was the end.  
  
Her heart was palpitating crazy. . .  
  
Her breathing was deep. . .  
  
Her mind was slowly being tortured with the memories coming back as fresh as it seemed to once exist. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My child, I'm so proud of you! You've mastered playing the piano in two years!"  
  
"I'm going to play for you Mum! Look, I can do your favorite from Beethoven's works. . ."  
  
The music played. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry, I've missed you loads! How was it on Privet Drive?"  
  
"Just the same though the Dursley's were better this time around. . . they don't mind my existence anymore. . . better than having them yell at me the whole time"  
  
They laughed until they reached Flourish and Blott's to buy their books for 6th year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry about your broom. It really went crazy during the game. Since I'm totally nice lately, I've managed to buy you a broom. It's not that good like the latest models but it's better that you don't have to use the brooms here in school. I hope you like it"  
  
"Oh Mione, you shouldn't have! This must have cost you your savings!"  
  
"It's nothing Ron. . . by the way, happy birthday!"  
  
"Thanks Mione! You're the best!"  
  
Ron hugged her ever so tight like the last time when they patched their fight up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know what scares me the most? It's losing you when I'm not yet ready"  
  
"You're not going to lose me Draco. You see, I'm just here for you no matter what"  
  
"But what if one day you'll go away---and never come back? You're the only one I have in my life right now"  
  
"You have your parents, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle. You got those girls running after you. You wouldn't be that sad if ever I'd leave"  
  
"You don't understand it do you? You know I hate my parents. Parkinson is just a plain whore to me. Crabbe and Goyle are useless creatures that tail after me as if I'm a god. Those girls, I don't like them. Not one of them I like. Just promise me you'll never leave until I'm ready"  
  
"I promise Draco. Just don't leave me when I'm not ready"  
  
Draco clutched Hermione's hands tight and they hugged each other under the moonlight as if there was no tomorrow. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(back to Hermione on the bed)  
  
Hermione's mind was still awake. . . it was struggling. . .  
  
//NO, I can't die now. I can't leave Draco. . . Merlin, give me one last chance!. . .//  
  
//But you want this Mione!//  
  
//oh no. . . I can feel it. . . please, give me more time, another chance. . . I can't leave Draco alone//  
  
//You wanted this to end! Let it be taken away!//  
  
//Merlin, I beg of you. Take all of me in price of giving me another life. . .//  
  
A light blinded her in her closed eyes. It was too bright, too near that it numbed her subconscious. . .  
  
With the lids of her eyes tightly shut, tears fell from them. . . tears that came from her heart.  
  
Her breaths became shallow and deep. . .  
  
Her heart was beating irregularly. . .  
  
Her mind was like being pounded with a hammer. . .  
  
Her wrist started to ache again. . .  
  
Her breaths were faster and deeper. . .  
  
Her heart was getting tired of the hard thumps inside her fragile chest. . .  
  
Her mind was becoming empty---blank. . .  
  
Her wrist felt nothing anymore. . .  
  
Her back arched backward. . .  
  
With one last breath, she yelled, "DRACOOOO!!!!!"  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
this is the edited version. Hope you liked it!  
  
**smile you guys. . . review!*** 


	3. Chapter 3 Just When I Realized

Perfect Sacrifice ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Just When I Realized  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
Draco sat silent inside the library. For some odd reason, he could not seem to concentrate on his work. He kept on fidgeting around and sweat came off his skin when it was cold during that time of the year.  
  
He was so disturbed by the thought that he was being hard against Hermione-- - it was SO not him. Draco could not fathom why he suddenly felt like being indifferent to her once again like they used to years back. He was not being the friend that Hermione had. . .  
  
In his confused thoughts, a hand touched him gently on his shoulder.  
  
Draco turned around and saw an unexpected person. . .  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Ron was still up with his pride of leading his classmates towards the library and acted as if he knew what he was doing with his research work though in truth he had not a word ingested from all the pile of books stacked in front of him. Harry, on the other hand, kept on pacing back and forth as he could not concentrate on his own work. Ron noticed this at once and so he shot a questioning look at Harry. It was rare that you'd find Harry expressing his concern. . . well at least it was rare for Harry to pace around, aside from his bouts of anger that usually came up when something wrong's happening.  
  
"Ron, I'm coming after Hermione. She's long been in her dormitory. She should be here by this time", Harry proclaimed as he motioned to leave, not caring to ask if Ron was to come along too.  
  
"Harry, Hermione will be fine. Maybe it really IS the time of the month for her, nothing to worry about. She's been like that before. Besides, Professor McGonagall would be here any minute. If she finds out you're gone, we're good as dead"  
  
"Ron, I'm coming after Hermione", Harry repeated as he turned his heels towards the door, leaving Ron baffled as he tried to go back to where he was last reading.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco. For once, it touched Draco in his soft spot.  
  
Draco never saw Hermione look as beautiful. He seemed to be mesmerized by her beauty every second that he stared at her. . . He saw the beauty that he long ignored.  
  
For some odd reason, Hermione took Draco's hand and led him out of the library. Draco didn't object and so he went with Hermione.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Harry walked briskly towards the Gryffindor dormitory when by the corner, he saw Draco walking his direction, with his right arm suspended in air in front of him.  
  
Harry went nearer Draco and tried to converse with him. "What are you doing here Malfoy?", asked Harry in a high tone.  
  
Draco didn't reply. Nor did he hear Harry speak at all.  
  
"Malfoy, where are you going?", Harry asked once more as Draco obviously wasn't hearing a word he was saying. He tried to catch up with Draco's long strides. A few more and Draco's strides became a run.  
  
//What's wrong with him?//, Harry thought to himself as he witnessed such odd behavior from Draco.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Draco let Hermione pull him. It occurred to him how Hermione seemed to be floating in air as he attempted to catch up with running as fast as he could.  
  
"Hermione, not too fast!", Draco yelled, though omitting his attempt to ask Hermione how come she seemed to be gliding through space.  
  
From behind Draco, Harry shot a bewildered look. //Mione? He's talking to Mione?//  
  
Draco kept on running not knowing where Hermione was leading him. "Hermione, come on! Is this a game? I am due in Transfiguration right now!" He yelled once more.  
  
In Draco's sight, he saw Hermione glance at him with an angelic smile. Draco even heard Hermione whisper very softly, almost not audible for him to hear. . ."The clock is ticking. . ."  
  
Draco's silver orbs that was his eyes almost shot out of disbelief of the oddity of an intelligent student just said. "I know the clock IS ticking, and it always have been but Hermione, isn't this COMPLETE LUNACY?"  
  
And at long last they reached the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady never looked as morose as Draco saw her. Draco even saw the Fat Lady shake her head gloomily. Without a word, the portrait hole opened for Draco and he went in, even without a password.  
  
He went through the circular hole that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Hermione? Wait. . . Hermione? Where are you?", Draco asked as he looked around for Hermione. . only she was nowhere in sight.  
  
Harry still watched from a distance without saying anything. //What's this? Malfoy talking to himself? Malfoy talking to MIONE?!//  
  
Draco entered the Common Room and went up the stairs where shimmering silver dusts floated in the air.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Draco stopped before the door that led to Hermione's room. To his left, he saw Hermione standing quietly with a frown on her face, her feet not touching the floor.  
  
"Hermione, what's this?", asked Draco rather carefully.  
  
Tears fell down Hermione's cheeks and she cried too hard. . too painful that Draco didn't know what to do. "Hermione, tell me what's wrong!", Draco claimed in a tone of certain panic. He immediately felt that there was something wrong---something terribly wrong, that a pang of guilt suddenly surged through his nerves.  
  
He eyed Hermione once more. She was shaking her head.  
  
Draco walked towards Hermione and when he stretched his hand to touch her, Hermione said, "Draco, I love you. . .", then her form mixed with the haze of silver dusts.  
  
From behind Draco, Harry was greatly astonished. He saw Hermione cry in front of Draco. The Hermione that he didn't see when it was only he and Draco were supposedly walking through the hallways. . . But what was the matter that he didn't see Hermione when Draco was 'supposedly' talking to her?  
  
The door before Draco magically opened in a swift motion. To shock him greatly, he saw a bloody form on top of a bed farthest the door.  
  
"Hermione?", Draco asked in uncertainty as the woman's head was facing the opposite direction. "HERMIONE?", Draco asked once more as his footsteps became heavier by the moment as he walked towards the pitiful form.  
  
When Draco was there, he affirmed who it was.  
  
It was Hermione on the bed. . . bloodied up. . . with a mutilated wrist. . . dead. . .  
  
"SHIT!", a voice came from behind Draco.  
  
Draco immediately turned his head around and saw Harry pale as snow.  
  
"Potter! Hermione! Hermione's. . . Hermione's d---DEAD!", Draco yelled as he broke down into tears beside Hermione's bed, clutching the comforters tight in his grip.  
  
Tears that came from his heart. . .  
  
Tears that pierced through Harry. . .  
  
Tears that showed too much that he was hurt. . .  
  
"NOOOOOO!", Draco yelled as he banged his fists on Hermione's bed.  
  
Harry shook Draco by the shoulders as he panicked himself. "Who were you talking to when you were headed here?"  
  
"Hermione! She took my hand when we were in the library and she led me here!" Draco was trembling under Harry's hands. . . in panic. . . in guilt. . .  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
Draco stuttered in fear that Hermione was really dead. "N-nothing. Nothing! She wasn't s-sp-speaking!"  
  
"But you said something about the clock---"  
  
"S-she t-told me that-th-that the clock was t-t-ticking!"  
  
An idea suddenly hit Harry. "It might not be too late Malfoy. . ."  
  
Without another word, he took Hermione's wrist and searched for a pulse. . .  
  
There still was such soft heartbeats that was bidding its time. . .  
  
"She's still alive", claimed Harry as he took Hermione in his arms and led her to the hospital wing with Draco tailing them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
It was late in the night and Harry, nor Draco left the infirmary to eat or attend their classes. They just sat there, far from each other, not saying a word, nor looking at each other.  
  
Draco stood from his seat and went near Hermione. It amazed and scared him how Hermione was able to commune with him when she was supposed to be dead. He took Hermione's cold-stricken hand into his and he clutched it tight. He was not reluctant anymore to show Harry how much he really cared for Hermione.  
  
When tears started to well again in Draco's eyes, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tell me everything Malfoy", Harry mouthed in a low voice, sincere of knowing the truth, with no hint of wanting to accuse Draco of the incident.  
  
"There is nothing to tell." Draco tried to put up his nonchalant front.  
  
"You holding her hand have a lifetime to reveal---"  
  
"---I told you, there is nothing Potter."  
  
Silence won over them again.  
  
Harry broke it with a strong statement. "She loves you. . . d'you know that? Hermione loves you. . ."  
  
"How could she? We are--- WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"  
  
It immediately daunt on Draco he had just revealed his secret friendship with Hermione.  
  
"Since when Malfoy? Tell me." Harry's voice was still down.  
  
Draco lowered his head and saw there was no turning back in their conversation. "Since second year. . ."  
  
"SECOND YEAR? And all these time I believed that you were enemies!"  
  
"We used to! Circumstances change. . ."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Malfoy, do you love her?"  
  
Draco lifted his head and stared at Harry with a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you love Hermione?"  
  
"Of course, as a friend, I do." Draco flinched.  
  
"As a lover perhaps?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Do you love her or not?" Harry was determined to have Draco spill it. He had too much hint of what was going on.  
  
"NO! What are you trying to get at Potter? I wouldn't ever think about loving a friend more than I should. Besides, I've shunned memories of loving behind. It's a non-existent emotion in me. I have nothing left of that. If there is something of love in me, it's only platonic. . . nothing more."  
  
Harry left at once and Draco just watched Harry leave the infirmary.  
  
"God, what is this?" , Draco asked to himself as he banged his head on the bed.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Edited version.  
  
SO there! I hope you liked this chapter. What's left for you to do is to REVIEW!  
  
Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4 In His Heart

Perfect Sacrifice ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In His Heart  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
And so did the cool air inside through the open windows of the infirmary. Draco in his deep thoughts instinctively took another blanket and covered Hermione with it. He then took his warm hand over Hermione's and clutched it tight.  
  
"Hermione, please wake up. I need you. I need you Hermione. Do you hear me?" pleaded Draco as he felt himself being helpless. . . and it wasn't often he'd feel that way.  
  
Footsteps rushed inside the infirmary and Draco heard the person who owned them come to a stop.  
  
"I'm off. You can take your time with her", said Draco without even knowing who it was that came in. He expected it was some of Hermione's friends--- probably one of the Weasleys.  
  
"No need to be in a hurry Malfoy. Take your time", a cold, seething voice replied.  
  
Draco turned his head towards the owner of the voice at once and saw a brown-haired man standing firmly behind him. The man had his eyes fixed glaring at Draco.  
  
"Zabbini? What are you doing here?" asked Draco in utmost disbelief.  
  
"Why won't you ask yourself that question Malfoy? Why are you here in the infirmary at this time when you're supposed to be inside your room? And why the hell are you hands touching that mudblood's? Could you give me an answer right now Draco?" Blaise smirked. "I bet you can't."  
  
"What is it to you if I'm here at this time of the night and if I'm looking after her? It's not something to inquire about", answered Draco as he attempted to appear as if it was no big deal at all.  
  
"Well, it will be tomorrow morning", snapped Blaise as his eyes glimmered maliciously in the faint light.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you ever think about it Zabbini. Don't you spill one thing about this!"  
  
"This? Malfoy, do you know what THIS you're talking about? I for one don't know that THIS is and why, you are so defensive about THIS." Blaise snorted.  
  
"Just---just keep your mouth shut or else---"  
  
"Or else what? Draco Malfoy, you don't scare me one bit. One word that I'd spill to your father and I will gain more than honor from him. Live to see. Now, if you don't mind, I'd want you to come with me now and we'll settle this back in our dormitory. I assume you haven't gotten any rest. . . not that you don't want to take care of the muggle but you see, your name shouldn't be tainted with the filth of that Granger. But of course, if she's more important than your reputation, you could always opt to stay behind. It's simple Malfoy. The mudblood or your bloody reputation---"  
  
"---but---"  
  
Blaise smirked. He had affirmed that there really was something going on between Draco and Hermione. And so he turned around and started walking though deep in his mind he knew what Draco was to choose.  
  
"Fine. I'm coming", said Draco though reluctantly. He heaved a sigh and gently placed Hermione's hands over her abdomen and gave a gentle squeeze to it, with some stress of finality on the pressure.  
  
"You're too smart to think of your reputation but very silly to pursue anything with that girl", finished Blaise without looking behind him where Draco followed him short.  
  
Back at the bed, Hermione's tears fell over her cold-stricken cheeks.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
// Draco, what is it you've never told me? Why did you save me? I should have been dead if you let me alone in my room! It should have ended easily. . . why'd you have to make it harder now? //  
  
Hermione's mind was struggling. Before she had breathed one of her lasts, she could remember well that she was struggling to stay alive. But that time, she wanted anything but to live. She didn't want to live in not knowing what was happening. . . she didn't want to keep on guessing who she was in Draco's life—of which was blatantly seen from how Draco managed the whole situation.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Slytherin Common Room was colder than usual given that it was nearly April. Draco sat at the couch nearest the fireplace to get some warmth. The tension between him and Blaise was too much that his hands grew clammy and sweaty.  
  
"So, Draco, what's it between you and the mudblood?" inquired Blaise at once as if he was an investigator, a bit Rita Skeeter-like in tone.  
  
"There's nothing Blaise. Believe me." Draco's eyes was giving him away.  
  
"Then why are you there, pleading for her to wake up? I heard that she cut her wrists to bleed herself dry and die. And most of the students assumed it was all schoolwork towing on her. . .And silly for them to think of that! It was only I who knew there was something more than schoolwork that could make the Bookworm lose control of her mind."  
  
"What are you telling me now?"  
  
"The moment you went out of the library and walked as if you were in a trance made suspicions grow inside me. But I remained and knew well it was something unnecessary for me to meddle in. But there was Potter, going in the same direction as you were and from there I knew there was something going on. I followed both of you to the Gryffindor dormitories and waited for you to exit only to find Granger in Potter's arms. . . Bleeding. . . probably dead. If you were there panicking, there was something more than you as her enemy. It couldn't be as simple as being an offender that caused you to get worried. It should have been that you were acquaintances. . . and probably lovers if I may say so."  
  
"We are not! Zabbini, if you're just to yak about nonsense then I suggest we both head to our rooms now. I don't have time for this rubbish."  
  
Blaise' eyes glimmered the same it did back at the hospital wing. "I as such, don't even have the disgust to tackle on this but others do. . ."  
  
Draco's curiosity almost killed him. What was Blaise referring to? "Then why do you have to know?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Then why do you have to stall me here then?"  
  
"Because we want to know the truth Draco. . . only the truth. The truth that even YOU, doesn't realize."  
  
"You will never get it. A Slytherin will never give a word of honour to a fellow Slytherin. You know that."  
  
"Not if you're hiding something."  
  
Blaise won. Draco was caught in his own doing. What was he in the infirmary for in the first place? Madam Pomfrey told him that Hermione will be doing well and she just needed rest.  
  
"What side of the truth do you want to know", stated Draco rather ordering than an inquiry.  
  
"Who are you to Hermione Granger?"  
  
Draco felt himself about to defy Hermione. They both promised each other not to tell anyone about their confidential relationship. "I can't tell you that. But I can tell you who she is to me."  
  
"Very well said Draco. And so, who is she to you?"  
  
"She is my friend. We've been acquaintances way back. No one's supposed to know that but she and I alone. Now, would you leave me to my peace?"  
  
Blaise smirked. "Not yet Malfoy. Not until you tell me the reason why you are dead worried that she could have been dead. . . the reason why you were holding her hand as if you never wanted to lose her again or even have her away from your sight. . . Why Draco?"  
  
"Of course, she's a friend. Not unless you don't know how it is to be a real one."  
  
Draco stood to leave as he got irritated by the questions thrown him. He promised to himself never to admit anything. Not a thing that could reveal anything of his true emotions. . .  
  
Fast as he was, Blaise got hold of Draco's arm and pulled him back. "We're not done yet Malfoy. If you don't want me to put some twist to your story then you'd rather you stay."  
  
Draco took his arm off Blaise' grasp. He continued walking fast so as not to have Blaise purge him of any answers.  
  
"Draco, you almost lost Granger tonight because of her own doing. Are you going to risk it to lose her again through your father's hands?" asked Blaise in a malicious tone.  
  
Draco turned around and spat, "Don't you dare tell my father or I'll kill you! If I hear anything that you touched Granger by a finger, you might as well start watching your back and wait when I'm going to end your life!"  
  
"Your claim works against you Draco. You love her. You can't deny it now."  
  
"What is it to you if I do?" spat Draco as he started to walk away to the stairs that led to his dormitory. He thought he was going to get away with just that. What he didn't expect were the other Slytherins walking towards him with eyes glinting in malice.  
  
Draco looked around and saw that every Slytherin was there, gaining at him. The men were leading and the women were calm standing from afar. "What's this?"  
  
"A surprise Draco. . . a big surprise. . ."  
  
At once, the sixth and seventh year Slytherins ran towards him with mighty fists aimed at him.  
  
All that Draco managed saying was, "NO!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was morning after Hermione was found almost dead. She was already in the infirmary, almost awake as whispers accumulated inside the infirmary. Though still half-asleep, Hermione managed to eavesdrop as she pretended to still be at rest.  
  
"Minerva, I don't reckon Ms. Granger would do such thing only because of her schoolwork. She's a tough girl, that Gryffindor. Why would she give up on her studies now? As far as we know, finishing school with high marks is her top priority and I wouldn't see it the way others see it that she would want to end her life over that. Ms. Granger is smarter than that", claimed Dumbledore. To Hermione's ears it sure sounded that everyone else in the room was dead worried.  
  
"Albus, I as such believe the same thing but if there really is something else that is bothering the young lass, then I assume it's very personal. I've asked Ronald Weasley about it and said he knew nothing that could bother Ms. Granger that gravely", answered Professor McGonagall who hasn't taken some rest herself.  
  
"Have you asked Harry about it?"  
  
"I haven't seen him around. Not at breakfast even."  
  
"Where could he be?"  
  
"I don't know Albus. I'll just inform the Gryffindors to tell me if they see any sight of Harry around."  
  
"And Mr. Malfoy?'  
  
"I haven't seen him as well Albus. And why, why are you asking about Mr. Malfoy? Are you assuming that he has something to do with this? As far as I could remember, Mr. Malfoy would never want himself near Ms. Granger."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey told me that both Harry and Draco brought Ms. Granger to the infirmary last night. We have to seek through that angle and probable from there we could find some answers to our questions."  
  
Snape cut in. "I don't think that would be necessary Headmaster. I for one could attest that Mr. Malfoy wouldn't be connected to Ms. Granger other than being a schoolmate to each other."  
  
Dumbledore shifted his eyes from McGonagall to Snape. "But we're under investigation here Severus. We have to look at all angles."  
  
"Headmaster, if Mr. Malfoy has anything to do with this then I shall inform you at once."  
  
Dumbledore stared over his half-moon spectacles. "Is there anything you want to tell me Severus?"  
  
"Nothing sir. I see it's just unnecessary to count the young lad in this matter."  
  
Snape excused himself out of the infirmary as the older professors eyed him suspiciously.  
  
McGonagall initiated. "I now believe that Mr. Malfoy has something to do with this."  
  
"See Minerva? A Slytherin will remain loyal to his fellow housemates even if he has to risk truth over honor", finished Dumbledore as he walked out of the infirmary with the lady professor following him.  
  
Hermione immediately opened her eyes. "No, they can't concern Draco in this! He'll be good as dead!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco's eyes slowly opened in pain. He felt that he couldn't move his limbs easily. Pain constricted the thriving of his sleeping nerves.  
  
"Ouch . . what the hell?"  
  
Draco saw himself being surrounded by tall trees that towered over his head. Plants of different sorts were around him. But where was he?  
  
In great pain, Draco sat up and saw himself in tattered clothes. He led his hand up to his cheek and felt it swollen and dry. He raised his palms to his face and saw that the same dry area on his cheeks and the dry spots on his palms were both tainted with blood.  
  
With great loss of strength, Draco went out of balance and wasn't even fast enough to support his body before he fell back on the ground. He thought he was just to fall back on it. He was wrong. His head hit a huge rock and the impact surged smarting through his head.  
  
Draco caught himself groaning and grunting in pain.  
  
While his eyes were tightly shut, memories of what happened the other night flashed in his mind. The library. The hospital wing. Zabbini. The Slytherin common room. And the last thing he saw were fists damaging his flesh in hatred and disgrace.  
  
What he did that for? Why did he let them attack him helpless by the number when he could have defeated them all? Draco knew most of the Dark Arts than any student at Hogwarts and could have easily defeated even his two bulky cronies who were included in the pact that almost killed him that night. But he didn't do anything.  
  
"Help. . . Help me. . . anyone. . ."  
  
Draco pleaded endlessly. His head hurt most and he felt warm sticky liquid ooze out of the wound that came about through the collision of his head to the hard rock.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry was inside Hagrid's house taking some time for himself. All that happened with Hermione and Draco bothered him a lot. That time, Harry knew nothing else but the fact that the two had secretly met each other through the years that Harry knew that they were just enemies.  
  
Hagrid was over a pitcher, pouring out some tea while he stared at Harry's pitiful disposition. He never saw Harry be so sad about something.  
  
"Yer alright Harry?" inqured Hagrid whose eyes never left Harry.  
  
Just when Harry was about to speak, he heard a soft moan. He took silence and waited to hear another one.  
  
And there it was. Another desperate cry for help.  
  
"Did you hear that? Someone's in danger. We've got to help him!"  
  
Harry ran out of Hagrid's house while Fang followed short. The huge dog kept on barking as he, himself heard the agonized sound.  
  
"Wait Harry! Wait fer me!" yelled Hagrid who rushed out of his house as well.  
  
Harry then found himself headed to the Dark Forest. He went inside and didn't hesitate to enter it for the nth time. He knew danger would hunt him down in there but he knew well that it was better to risk it than play deaf to someone's cry for help.  
  
*Help. . . Goddamnit. . .*, the cry went again.  
  
"We're near him", said Harry who kept on walking towards the heart of the forest. Hagrid was just tailing Harry's tracks.  
  
A few trees more and Harry saw legs outstretched by one tree. "There he is! Wait! We're here now!"  
  
Harry's legs moved faster. The moans were too painful to bear hearing. When at last he reached the spot, he saw the most pitiful person that he could see in his lifetime.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Potter?" asked Draco though he hasn't opened his eyes.  
  
"What happened to you? Who did this?"  
  
"They almost killed me. . . every Slytherin. . . I mean everyone. . . they tried to kill me last night. . ."  
  
"Why would they want to kill you? I thought they worked under your command?"  
  
Draco's eyes opened a bit and in pain, were shut again. "Not now. . . Blaise had me confess last night what was happening. I didn't know everyone was listening to our conversation."  
  
"That scum!" yelled Harry, surprised himself to being on Draco's side for the first time. He knew it was odd but in truth it felt right to him.  
  
"Potter, go back to the castle. Make sure Hermione's safe. . . they will be after her."  
  
"No, I can't leave you here. Hagrid will carry you back to the castle and then I'll look for her."  
  
"No Potter! Please. . . it's because of her why the Slytherins wanted me dead. They thought I was not faithful to what we should believe in. . . they will be after Hermione."  
  
Harry was in panic. Draco was there in the worst form imaginable and still he was thinking of Hermione's safety. "Why Malfoy? Why would you risk your life over Hermione's?"  
  
"I love her Potter. If that isn't enough, I don't know what else could bloody make you go back to the castle and look after her, damn it!"  
  
Harry was surprised that the words came out of Draco's mouth. Then he saw what could have been the most painful thing in his eyes. Draco curled in pain, clutching the side of his stomach that began to bleed again.  
  
"Go! I'll be fine!" yelled Draco.  
  
Though hesitant, Harry left Draco in Hagrid's hands and he ran away with his head still facing Draco's direction, seemingly shocked by how much love Draco had contained all those time.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Edited version. Next chapter, slightly edited will come out soon.  
  
REVIEW! Thanks! 


End file.
